Tears and Regrets
by velvetskyfan
Summary: Femslash. The night Angelina lost her newly acquired title she sits at a party thinking about Velvet Sky her ex-girlfriend? Can she even call her that?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: ****This has been on my mind for a while, I searched around a bit looking if there were other stories of Angelina, Velvet ans Lacey and of course there were I just hope it's not the same. Enjoy and please review.**

It was the night Angelina lost her title to Madison, she couldn't believe she really lost it and to Madison of all people and as if that wasn't enough her partner Tara had attacked her after the match and now she had to deal with an incredible sore back.

Angelina sat at a party drowning a drink and thinking back to everything that led up to this mess.

She still couldn't believe Velvet had replaced her with that bimbo Lacey Von Erich, especially after _that_ night, and all the other nights after that one too.

_It was the night Velvet confronted her about Poison, about having her back and all that stuff._

_Angelina sat in her hotel room watching the rain poor down out of her window, it had been raining non-stop for two days straight. Watching the rain her thoughts went back to what Velvet had said a couple of hours ago. She took another gulp of the beer she was holding in her hand._

_An angry Velvet is really hot. It were already a couple of months that Angelina was struggling with her feelings for her Beautiful People partner Velvet Sky. _

_At first she tried to ignore it but that was impossible considering Velvet and her being so close all the time._

_Every time Velvet touched her she experienced feelings she never felt before with anyone else, not the guys she has been with or the few girls she had dated. _

_Every time Velvet smiled at her she wanted to grab her face and kiss her senseless, every time Velvet flirted with a guy she wanted to smash his face in._

_The worst was when Velvet would spend the night with some random guy, she always wished it was her in place of that guy._

_After a while she just decided to embrace the fact she had feelings for her best friend but also embrace the fact that nothing would ever happen between the two of them._

_But seeing Velvet flirting with another person every night hurt too much,so Angelina decided to take some space from her fellow partner._

_Velvet noticed her mood shifts every time she would talk about a cute guy or actually just Velvet speaking pissed her off for some reason also the fact that the two of them didn't spend a lot of time together anymore. She confronted her about it a couple of times but Angelina kept on repeating it wasn't true and that Velvet was imagining stuff oblivious to Velvet's hurt look._

_Angelina sat on her bed with a bottle of beer when she heard someone knocking on the door of her hotel room._

_She dragged herself off of her bed to open the door, behind it was a soaking wet Velvet Sky. Angelina immediately pulled her inside._

"_You're soaked, why were you outside when you have a nice warm hotel room?" Angelina asked nearly screaming._

_Velvet shyly looked up. "I was thinking...outside." Velvet said slowly. Angelina gave her a confused look._

"_That still doesn't explain why you were standing in the rain and how long were you out there exactly?." Angelina asked raising her eyebrows in the meantime._

_Velvet rolled her eyes annoyed. "Does it really matter, no reason, I just was okay?" Angelina decided to drop it not wanting to annoy the desire of her affection even more._

"_I need to talk to you Angel." Velvet almost whispered out. Angel...Angelina hadn't heard Velvet calling her that by a long time._

"_Okay." Angelina answered feeling a bit confused. She led the other blonde to the bed. Sitting down Angelina gave her partner a questioning look._

_Velvet sighed and bit her lip. "I'm sorry about earlier." The slightly older girl started. "I shouldn't have yelled at you ." She continued looking up at Angelina._

_The other girl smiled down at her. "It's okay Velv, you were right I should have had your back instead of thinking about myself, and sorry about the spider dying up there comment." Angelina said snickering and holding herself back from hugging the girl._

_Velvet had a torn look on her face as if she was struggling to say something. "That's not all, you're ignoring me Angel and don't give me that crap about imagining things." She said giving Angelina a stern look._

_Angelina sighed wondering if she should tell Velvet about her feelings but decided against it because it would probably ruin everything between them. _

_Velvet scooted closed to the Beautiful People leader. Angelina closed her eyes feeling Velvet so close to her. "I...kinda...love you" Velvet said in a quiet whisper._

_Angelina looked the other way wishing that 'I love you' would mean so much more but she knew it was just a friend thing, Velvet said it all the time, also to Madison._

_When Angelina didn't respond Velvet took the other girl's chin in her hand and turned her head in her direction. Velvet had a pensive look on her face before slowly connecting her lips with Angelina's._

_The younger girl saw Velvet's head getting closer to her's and closed her eyes in anticipation. The kiss started slow at first but soon became more heated as Velvet licked Angelina's lower lip asking for permission which her partner happily granted her._

_When they pulled apart Angelina looked in the other girl's eyes smiling. Velvet had her hands draped around Angelina's neck. "You're so beautiful Angel." Velvet said softly before reconnecting their lips._

_Angelina pushed the other girl on her back and climbed on top of her not breaking their kiss. Bringing her hand under Velvet's shirt to her chest caressing her nipples. The older girl moaned at the touch._

_Angelina stopped kissing the other girl to take her shirt off. Velvet took this opportunity to roll them over and to take her own shirt off._

_Angelina brought the other girl's head to her again and hungrily kissed her. Velvet kissed her partner's collarbone while bringing her hand down Angelina's body unbuttoning her pants._

_When Angelina's pants were off Velvet took her own off as well after that she took one of Angelina's nipples in her mouth, the blonde girl moaned caressing Velvet's head._

_Velvet brought her mouth to the other nipple and with her hand she took Angelina's underwear off. Angelina had been fantasizing about this moment for months now, she couldn't believe it was finally happening._

_Velvet started stroking the other girl up and down never touching her clit. Angelina grumbled frustrated._

_Velvet laughed softly and finally brought her thumb where Angelina wanted it._

_Angelina closed her eyes at the pleasure and Velvet entered her with a finger. The younger girl moaned and pulled Velvet's head up to crash their lips together._

_Another finger was added and Angelina pushed herself against it. Velvet nipped at Angelina's neck while she pushed herself more against the other girl's fingers._

_At this Velvet pumped her fingers harder and faster into Angelina._

_The taller girl felt her climax building up. "Velvet." She moaned out and Velvet stroked her thumb over Angelina's clit making her reach her desired climax._

_Velvet kissed her another time. "I love you Angel."_

That was Angelina's favorite night. She preferred that one over all the others. That was the first night that they made love, nothing could beat that one.

Angelina looked around sipping her drink. She saw all the happy couples and people having fun. She wasn't in the mood to spend another minute in this place so she paid and went back to the hotel.

When she stepped outside she could feel the rain pouring down but she didn't care, it felt good to her at this moment.

Walking back Angelina wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Sorry." She muttered under her breath but soon regretted apologizing to this woman.

"Look at that Angelina Love all lonely." Madison Rayne said smiling evilly.

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Not in the mood Rayne, keep on walking." She said turning around but she didn't get far because Madison grabbed her arm keeping her from going anywhere.

Angelina sighed and turned around. "Let me go." She said trying to keep her rage inside.

Madison kept on smiling. Angelina would give anything to beat that smile off her face. "It didn't take her long to get over you did it?" She asked trying to inflict damage to the woman standing in front of her.

Angelina closed her eyes and tried to keep the tears from flowing down her face. She wondered if Velvet told Madison about them, when they were together Velvet didn't want anyone to know, that is what hurt the most when she came back and saw her with that Lacey girl.

.Angelina had known even before coming back that there was something going on with Velvet.

When she just left Velvet called or texted her everyday telling Angelina her days in details. After Lacey joined the group she called less and her texts became shorter every day until she didn't hear anything anymore from her girlfriend? She didn't even know if that was what she was.

The day she came back Angelina wanted to talk things out with Velvet, she wanted it to be again as it was before she left. She remembered Velvet rented a house in town and decided to go and talk with her before she would make her return to TNA that night.

What she saw when she got there was something she would never forget, the image was printed in her mind.

Before she knocked on the door she looked trough the window to see if Velvet was actually home. She was.

Angelina saw her on the couch but not alone. She was sitting on some girls lap making out with her.

Angelina turned around and went back to her hotel.

That evening she forced herself to go to the show she couldn't help but feel her stomach doing a flip when she saw Velvet.

Velvet saw her too, Angelina saw her face lit up and for a moment she felt she could forgive the other girl, but only for a moment because Velvet made the stupid mistake to introduce her to Lacey Von Erich. Angelina recognized her as the girl on Velvet's couch and couldn't help feeling jealousy dwell over her.

After the match Angelina went to the ring with the intention to help The Beautiful People out but at the last second she changed her mind and attacked them, especially Velvet..

The younger girl wanted Velvet to suffer at that moment. Angelina repeated that no one could replace her over and over. No one, not in the ring, not as a lover, Velvet made a huge mistake.

Of course she regrets that decision now maybe if she wouldn't have done it Velvet and Angelina would be back together.

The grey eyed woman snapped herself out of her thoughts when she felt something wet on her cheek, Angelina realized she started crying. She pulled her arm out of Madison's grasp who looked shocked to see Angelina Love crying.

Madison opened her mouth to say something but closed it and was about to turn around. "Fuck off Madison, you're even worse than she is." Angelina said trough clenched teeth.

Madison turned back around. "She doesn't love her you know." Right after she said it she looked like she regretted it and walked away.

Angelina went back to her hotel room. She took a beer out of the mini bar and drank it bitterly thinking how Velvet would probably be celebrating with her _girlfriend._

That night Angelina Love cried herself to sleep.

**I don't know if I should make it multi chaptered or just leave it this way, tell me what you think adn I couldn't help but laughing thinking back to Velvet yelling at Angelina about Poison, that was too funny :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: I really want to thank the people who have reviewed that's the only reason I'm continuing this enjoy and review.**

**I was writing this at the same time I was writing another chapter for my other story Obsession so if there are any weird things like mixing the two stories up or something tell me and I'll change it. I really found it easier to write this one.**

****

When Angelina woke up she felt like she would start crying again but from the pain this time.

She's had hangovers before but this one sure beats them all. Angelina strolls to the other side of her hotel room searching for some pain killers, everything would be fine, even an aspirin.

Angelina felt her frustration growing as she couldn't find anything, not in her purse, not in her wrestling bag, nowhere!

Now she had to go out to get some, which she really wasn't planning to do, she just wanted to stay inside her room and not come out until her flight to the next city they had to wrestle in.

The blonde quickly put some pants and a shirt on and headed outside.

She wanted to get to the pharmacy as soon as possible and then head back to her hotel avoiding the chance to run into a certain blonde TNA champion, well three blonde TNA champions.

Angelina got even more frustrated when she saw the huge line at the pharmacy.

Why is it today that everyone in this town had to be sick and her headache wasn't helping at all.

When it was finally her turn the former Beautiful People leader felt like her head was about to explode.

She asked the boy standing behind the register for some Tylenol.

Angelina yawned, she hadn't slept that much the night before or any night before that.

Not since Velvet...

Angelina heard the bell go off signaling another costumer.

She didn't pay any attention to him or her until she heard them inhaling a sharp breath.

Probably another fan wanting an autograph.

Angelina sneaked a peek behind her and her breath caught in her throat.

Velvet was looking at her with her mouth slightly opened.

But when she saw Angelina looking back she immediately closed it and readjusted her stance.

"Angelina." She said with a nod.

Said girl ignored the fast beating of her heart and nodded back.

Velvet soon looked at some place on the wall, anything to avoid looking at the other woman.

"That's four fifty, please."

Angelina was slightly startled to Velvet's kinda nice behavior.

She was about to pay when she heard the bell going off again.

"Hey babe, there you are,so what did the doctor s..."

Angelina didn't even have to turn around to see who the other person was.

She would recognize the voice of the woman who stole Velvet from her anywhere.

She could feel Lacey's eyes throwing daggers at her back.

Angelina was regretting the decision to get out of her room more by the minute.

She hurriedly paid the guy and turned on her feet to leave.

Velvet was looking at the other side of the room but Lacey looked right into her eyes.

"Look, it's the woman who can't hold a title for more than a week." Lacey said with a sneer.

All Angelina wanted to do was grab that bitch by her hair and hit her like there was no tomorrow. What the hell did she ever win anyway? The price for the sluttiest bitch around?

"Whatever." Angelina replied with an eye roll.

She moved to get to the door but before she reached it Lacey grabbed her arm.

Angelina was beyond pissed now.

"What is it with you sluts yanking at my arm the whole time?" Angelina said angry thinking back to Madison the night before.

Lacey ignored her comment. "I'm gonna say this once...loser, you better stay away from us."

Angelina really wished Lacey had that ugly stick with her so that she could shove it into the taller girl's little hole and really loser? That's the best she can come up with, she has to be the smart one home.

"You're the one holding me bitch!" The former champion screamed at her.

Velvet finally tore her eyes away from the shelf at the other side and looked at Angelina pleading with her eyes.

Any other time just that got her to stop but Lacey was taking this too far.

"Please.." Angelina would have thought she'd imagined hearing Velvet's voice pleading if she hadn't seen her mouth moving.

Seeing the other woman so...weak made Angelina want to take her in her arms. She was willing to let it go this time.

But before she could yank her arm out of Lacey's grasp the woman who replaced her in the group and in Velvet's heart pulled her closer.

" You don't really think she loved you right? It didn't even take me two weeks to get her in bed with me." Lacey whispered in her ear.

All thoughts of letting it slide flew out the window. She didn't even give the Von Erich a chance to move away from her when she pulled her by the hair and punched her in the face causing a nosebleed.

Lacey fell to the floor, her smirk finally wiped off her face . Velvet stood shocked for a moment not able to react before bending down and checking on her girlfriend.

But said girlfriend quickly pushed her away and got up.

She was about to punch her aggressor but Velvet stopped her and pulled her out of the pharmacy. The guy behind the register looked like he didn't know what to do.

Angelina didn't know what angered her more, the fact that Lacey shoved the woman she still was in love with or the fact that Velvet acted like it was nothing and is now checking her nose.

The woman Angelina saw today wasn't the Velvet she knew, she's not supposed to be weak, or just take it like that, that's not the woman she knows.

After Angelina saw Velvet and that other bitch leave she decided to go as well.

On the way to the hotel she decide she could really use a good coffee that's why she's sitting at a table in a Starbucks now.

Her headache was finally over thanks to the pills.

Angelina's thoughts kept on drifting back to the vulnerable Velvet she saw today.

To get her mind to think of something else she looked around in the small place.

There where multiple couples sitting around there.

To her right she saw one of those couples kissing over the table and it made her roll her eyes.

That was when she noticed the figure standing next to her.

"Mind if I sit here?" Her French accent was very noticeable. Normally Angelina wouldn't want to have anything to do with someone from the rival company but now she would go with anything.

"Do what you want Maryse?" She replied bored.

Angelina would never admit it out loud but she could really use some company.

The French-Canadian beauty placed herself in the seat across from Angelina. An uncomfortable silence overtook them.

"So..how's life?" Angelina couldn't suppress a laugh, someone she hardly knows just sat across from her and the only thing the French-Canadian beauty can come up with is 'how's life'

"What? It's better than just sit here in an uncomfortable silence." The Diva champion replied emitting a laugh of her own.

"It sucks that you lost the title, you look so much better with it than that other girl."

Was Maryse flirting with her?

"Thanks, you look absolutely stunning with yours, well even without it you're still hot." Angelina decided to go through with the game the other woman was playing and see where she would take it.

Maryse smiled and licked her lips.

"How about we take this to my hotel room." The Diva champion replied with a smirk.

Angelina wasn't sure about it, the wounds Velvet inflicted were still fresh.

But it's not like it will become something serious with Maryse, it would just be one time.

"Okay,but let's go to mine and what are you doing here anyway, I didn't knew WWE was here." Angelina couldn't wait to go back go her room but she also wanted to know why the other woman was here.

"I was on my way back home but the plane had to make an emergency landing and we're not leaving until tomorrow."

That explanation was good enough for her and before she knew it she was pushed up the wall of her own hotel room with the Canadian woman's fingers slowly running up her thighs.

"Stop teasing." Angelina mumbled out.

Maryse laughed and finally brought her fingers where Angelina wanted them so bad.

It wasn't long before they were on the bed with Angelina's legs wrapped around Maryse's body moving slowly against each other moaning and groaning.

As much as Angelina was enjoying it she wished it was Velvet above her and not Maryse.

****

**There it is hope you enjoyed it and please review it's the only thing that keeps me going.**

**BTW: I love Angelina/Maryse almost as much as Velvet/Angelina I just had to include it too bad there aren't many fics about them out there. **

**Maryse was still the champ back then that's why I referred to her as the Diva champion.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: A big thanks to my reviewers.**

Maryse was gone, she had been gone for hours saying something about packing. Angelina normally wouldn't have cared this much but it was that damn loneliness. She had been lonely for months and hadn't missed the company of another human being. Angelina hadn't realized how good it could feel to just talk to someone, saying small meaningless things to one another.

But all that small talk with Maryse made her think back to the times she shared with Velvet, all those nights they would stay up late and just talk, talk about everything and nothing.

Angelina was laying sprawled across her bed, her head hanging over the headboard. Slowly her thoughts drifted back to Lockdown. She had given all she had while wrestling Velvet, all the anger, betrayal and hurt came out.

It was impossible her best friend, her lover had forgotten her so quickly, it just couldn't be. But then she remembered Velvet's behavior towards her the weeks, months after her return and it infuriated her even more.

All Angelina had done was loving her and it was unfair that a person as Lacey could call such a wonderful creature as Velvet her own.

Angelina kept asking herself what went wrong? What had she done to lose her lover so fast?

But the answers never came. Until this morning maybe?

Lacey has done something to Velvet and Angelina wished she knew what.

What was up with Velvet? Where had the woman gone who had punished her these past months, the strong confident woman walking down the ramp and what in the world was up with that Von Erich chick, who the hell did she think she was shoving Velvet like that?

Just thinking back to that moment made Angelina even more infuriated than she already was.

She decided to grab a beer from the fridge, soon enough Angelina knew she was getting drunk again.

She couldn't help the flashback she got.

_Angelina and Velvet were in Canada at Angelina's home. They weren't scheduled to appear on TNA that week and Angelina decided to go back home bringing Velvet with her._

_The two girls had been dating for a couple of weeks, secretly of course because Velvet wasn't ready to tell anyone. It hurt Angelina, she couldn't help but feel like Velvet was ashamed of them but she wouldn't admit that to the other woman so she just pretended she was okay with it._

_They were sitting in the couch eating Ben & Jerry's. Angelina was entranced by the way Velvet would lick her spoon and moan every time she would put it in her mouth. Now she was doing it again and Angelina couldn't help but stare again._

"_You're staring again." Velvet said in a sing-song voice not looking at her. Angelina embarrassed at being caught looked away blushing._

"_Was not." She replied with a smile._

_Velvet turned her head in Angelina's direction. "Dude you totally were." She said with a smirk._

_Angelina couldn't help the smile returning on her face. "Dude I totally wasn't."_

_Velvet put the ice-cream on the coffee table and leaned nonchalantly against the sofa looking at Angelina. _

_Angelina pretended she was watching TV looking at the screen but in reality she was questioning herself on how she had been so lucky to have a girl like Velvet in her life._

"_Who's staring now?" Angelina asked smirking._

_Velvet laughed "Caught, guilty." She said wrapping her arms around Angelina's neck. Velvet looked into her eyes. Angelina felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest._

"_I love you Angel." She whispered before placing a slow and soft kiss on Angelina's lips. Velvet's lips were the softest pair she has ever kissed. After a bit they had to pull apart for air._

"_I love you too." Angelina told the other girl before kissing her again. Velvet slowly pushed her down so she was laying on the sofa with the New Yorker straddling her._

_Velvet brought her lips to Angelina's neck softly biting and kissing her there. Angelina let the bowl of ice-cream fall to the floor making a mental note to clean that up later._

"_How about we go to your room baby?" Velvet questioned huskily. Angelina let a sound out in approval. _

The blonde pulled herself out of her flashback, she was so sick of thinking about her and Velvet all the freaking time.

Another couple of hours passed with Angelina drinking herself into oblivion and soon she passed out on the bed.

Somewhere in the evening Angelina had been awoken by a hard pounding on her door. The sound startled her so much that she fell out of the bed and hit the floor with a loud thump.

Angelina groaned out in pain and easily constated that she was still drunk. The loud banging continued and the former Knockout-champion remembered why she was awake again.

Angelina dragged herself off the floor and went to open the door wondering who the hell dared to wake her up.

When she opened the door she stood before a surprise. She didn't knew yet if it was a pleasant or unpleasant one. Angelina wasn't sure on how to act until she saw the tears falling down the other woman's face.

Velvet Sky was standing there crying with a bruised eye. Angelina felt nauseous seeing the black circle forming around the other woman's eye.

Velvet tried to keep her weeping down to talk. "I'm sorry, I didn't knew where to go and I knew you were staying here and I really had no idea as where to go otherwise and I know I've been acting..."

To stop Velvet from rambling on Angelina wrapped her in a tight hug. Whoever did this to Velvet would pay and Angelina had a fair idea on who it could be.

"What...happened?" Angelina tried to keep it to the easy vocabulary but even that couldn't stop her from slurring a bit.

And unfortunately Velvet also noticed. She looked up staring intently at her. Her mouth opened to close again a moment later. "Angelina, a..are you drunk?" She asked eventually.

Angelina shook her head in denial deciding that words wouldn't help her at this moment. Velvet quickly pulled away from the other girl's embrace. "It was a mistake coming here, I'm gonna go." She said before pulling away and walking to the door.

But before Velvet could open it Angelina pulled her close to her. Velvet backed away until she reached the wall.

When Angelina looked into Velvet's eyes it wasn't fear that she saw in them but something else, something...love maybe?

Was it love? Could it be true? Could Velvet still be in love with her too?

Angelina moved her head towards Velvet and saw the other woman closing her eyes but before Angelina could reach her lips Velvet's eyes sprang open again and widened.

She pushed Angelina away...hard.

"You fucking rapist, get off me!"

Angelina didn't knew what the hell was going on. First Velvet comes in, then they almost kiss and then she gets called a rapist.

Maybe it was the alcohol speaking or the fact that she was hurting but Angelina couldn't stop the next words from escaping her mouth.

"Like I would ever want to touch a skank like you again!" Angelina knew she would regret those words when she would sober up.

Before she could show Velvet the door of the hotel room she felt a sharp slap across her cheek. Angelina was stunned a couple of seconds and before she could react Velvet was already gone closing the door behind her.

Angelina wasn't scheduled to appear on TNA that evening but she had this stupid interview she had to attend, luckily Velvet wasn't scheduled to appear either so the chances to run into the other woman weren't very big.

Angelina knew she was being a coward by avoiding the other girl but she didn't want to get in another fight and she sure as hell didn't want to apologize to her ex. Normally only Madison had a match against Roxxi tonight, it was her return to TNA after her injury against Hamada.

Angelina dragged herself to the lockers to put her bag away. The blonde was shuffling through her I-pod. Most of it was hard-rock but there were also a couple of pop and even country songs on it.

She still had _Who knew_ by P!nk on it. Angelina wondered how long ago is was that she heard that song, to be honest she didn't even know why she had it on, she never really cared about P!nk anyway.

Angelina listened to the lyrics of the song. She reached her destination: the lockers. She didn't even look who was in there with her, she directly went to her locker to put her purse in it.

_If someone said three years from now, you'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out 'cause they're all wrong_

_I know better, 'cause you said forever and ever...who knew?_

Angelina had to smile on how she could relate to the lyrics, she turned around when she heard someone slamming her locker shut. Who wants to die? Nobody slams Angelina's locker shut in her face.

Next to her was a furious looking Velvet Sky. Why does this girl always have a horrible timing, Angelina was already pissed at her. Angelina had another flashback.

_Angelina was beyond furious, she had just lost her title to Tara and not even her Beautiful People had helped her out._

_Angelina was sure that if Madison or even Velvet would show up they would get all her fury at once. That was why she decided to leave as soon as possible, Angelina figured that it wouldn't be wise screaming to her girlfriend when they hadn't been together for so long._

_But Velvet of course had a wonderful timing. _

_Angelina was sitting in the hotel room she shared with Velvet overlooking at the footage of that night. _

_Velvet would be gone for most part of the night, she and Madison had planned a night out to celebrate Angelina's win, which obviously didn't happen, even that couldn't stop the two other girls from partying._

_Suddenly Angelina heard someone entering the room. It couldn't be Velvet, it wasn't even midnight. Velvet would never return this early._

_But Angelina was wrong because it was Velvet shyly making her way inside. Velvet smiled unsure to the other woman, probably fearing Angelina's reaction. And she was right, she should fear her._

_Angelina narrowed her eyes at her. "What are you doing here?" She gritted through her teeth. Of course Velvet couldn't help it Angelina lost the title but she had to take it out on someone and Velvet was the only one there._

_Velvet gave her a funny look. "I sleep here too, remember?" She said sarcastic._

_Angelina couldn't believe Velvet's nerve. "Why don't you go back and party, that's the only thing you're good at." Angelina snapped at the other girl._

_A hurt look crossed Velvet's face before it was replaced by anger. "What has gotten into you?" Velvet screamed._

"_Me, me? What the hell were you doing tonight? It's because of you I lost the title, you should have stopped Tara!" Angelina knew she was overreacting but she was so angry._

"_Oh, so it's my fault? You were the one wrestling not me!" Velvet answered pointing at the other woman equaling her scream._

"_Don't point your finger at me." Angelina told her narrowing her eyes. She knew she was acting like a child but she couldn't help it, that title had become her baby._

_Velvet rolled her eyes at her. "You know what, I don't care, I'm out of here." She said turning around to leave._

_In a moment Angelina realized what was happening, she was blaming her girlfriend for her mistake and probably losing her over it._

"_Wait!" Angelina cried out before Velvet was out of the door but the other woman wouldn't stop so Angelina ran to the door to prevent her from going anywhere._

_Which seemed to anger Velvet even more. "What the fuck? Get away from that door!" She shouted frustrated._

"_I'm sorry Velv, I'm overreacting. I shouldn't take it out on you, it's my own dumb fault I lost my title not yours." Angelina said pleading with the other woman._

"_You're damn right, it **is** your fault." Velvet answered in mock-anger now. Angelina walked towards her girlfriend placing her hands on Velvet's cheeks, she looked lovingly into her eyes before kissing her._

That night she almost lost her girlfriend because of her bad timing, Angelina wondered what would happen now. Remembering she still hadherI-pod in her ears she pulled the ears out hurting herself in the process, not showing that to Velvet of course.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Angelina said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't you 'what the fuck' me." Velvet answered waving her finger from right to left.

"What the hell was wrong with you last night, who the fuck do you think you are?" Angelina didn't even pay attention to what Velvet was saying.

All her attention was devoted to the huge amount of concealer on her ex's bruised eye. Angelina brought her hand up the the other girl's cheek giving herself a better view of Velvet's eye.

Angelina didn't even notice Velvet's breath hitching in her throat and her almost moan of pleasure. Angelina was staring intently at Velvet's eye.

"What happened to you?" She asked worriedly. Velvet looked away and Angelina sighed. She turned Velvet's face towards her again and leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek. But before she knew it she felt a pair of arms pushing her against the lockers. Angelina closed her eyes, a reaction to the pain.

"I told you to stay away from her, slut" She heard Lacey whispering harshly. Angelina opened her eyes and saw a furious Lacey standing before her and Velvet a couple of inches further batting her eyelashes still not processing what happened.

Where did Lacey even come from?

Then Angelina saw that the taller woman was draped in a towel with water still dripping off her. The showers, she hadn't even noticed someone was in there.

At that moment Velvet realized what happened and placed her hands on Lacey's shoulders. Angelina felt her jealousy coming up again.

"Lacey, calm down. Nothing happened." Velvet tried to reason with her. The younger woman turned around in her arms.

"Are you cheating on me with this bitch?" She asked Velvet harshly.

Angelina had to bite her tongue to stop herself from saying something that wouldn't be so appreciated by the other women.

Velvet looked stunned, then her eyes slowly rested on Angelina. Angelina couldn't read her face, she didn't know what the other girl was thinking. Then Velvet's eyes went to Lacey again.

"No, you know I love you." She whispered as if she didn't want Angelina to hear it.

But she did and she was so sick of Velvet's little game, she didn't even wait to hear what Lacey would answer, she just turned around and left to go to the interview, with Velvet's sad eyes following her.

**Please let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: From this chapter on the things that will happen on TNA won't be as important as before in this fic it's called fanfiction for a reason isn't it :p? And I want to thank Sky angel for reviewing (I'm doing it on here because I can't send you a pm) and of course MickieMelina4Eva (again :p)**

Angelina's interview went well, the questions asked weren't too hard to answer but the interviewer had to call her to pull her out of her thoughts sometimes. She felt guilty leaving Velvet alone with Lacey, as hurt as she was she shouldn't have left her alone with that psycho. Velvet needed help and Angelina knew she was the one who had to help her get out of that situation even if Velvet never asked her.

The younger girl always felt the need to protect Velvet even if the other girl was older by a couple of months, which you can't really call older. Angelina didn't knew if it was the first time Velvet got hurt but even if it was it shouldn't have happened at all. Lacey was known for having a temper backstage.

On stage she always seems this stupid, kind of nice pretty girl but backstage she was a whole other person. Snapping at the staff, picking fights with every other female wrestler, she was the definition of spoiled, bitchy brat.

All this months Velvet had played the part of the aggressive leader and Lacey the innocent follower. She wondered if the taller woman made Velvet play that part, but why in the world would Velvet do that? She's not someone who you can command easily, Angelina knew that for a fact.

She shouldn't have walked away from the locker- room, who knows what that psycho bitch could have done. Angelina quickly answered the final questions so that she could go back to the lockers and see how Velvet was doing.

On her way there Angelina saw a worried looking Madison walking around and it looked as if she was searching for someone. When her eyes landed on Angelina she quickly walked over to her almost running.

"Angelina, I know we haven't been on solid ground lately but please she needs your help, I'm afraid she's hurt her really bad this time. She didn't get up!" Madison rambled on, she didn't have to say any names to make Angelina understand who she was talking about.

Angelina hurried herself to the lockers with Madison running a few feet behind her. When she arrived at her destination she took a quick look around searching for Velvet. She saw her looking into a mirror scanning a newly formed bruise with dried blood over her face. Angelina felt the rage building up inside of her.

Lacey was hugging Velvet from behind apologizing over and over. An apology wouldn't do for Angelina. Madison said 'this time' which means the bruise around her eye wasn't the first. She wondered how many times Velvet got hurt when she was too busy caring about her own feelings.

Angelina walked up to them. Lacey didn't even have the time to turn around, Angelina took her by her shirt and pushed her to the other side of the room. It wasn't too hard but hard enough to give the girl a message.

Velvet turned around to see what was going on. Angelina felt sick seeing all the dried blood on the other woman's face. Did she even fight back or did she just let it happen?

Lacey got up from the floor but before she had a chance to attack Angelina Madison wrapped her arms around her from behind to stop her, almost in the same position the taller girl was holding Velvet a few moments ago.

Angelina left Velvet's side to punch Lacey in her ugly face. Lacey emitted a groan of pain before freeing herself from Madison's grasp.

She lunged at Angelina but the other girl quickly stepped away. Standing behind Lacey now Angelina kicked her legs and Lacey fell to the ground.

But she was soon up again. Did this girl really think she could match Angelina's skills, was this girl serious?

Lacey threw herself onto Angelina making her fall to the floor. She started to punch the shorter girl everywhere, in the face, stomach, she even gave her some head-butts.

Madison and even Velvet now tried to stop the two girls but to no avail. Lacey shoved Angelina against the lockers. Her back turned to Lacey who kept on delivering kicks against it and her stomach continuously slamming against the lockers.

Angelina kicked Lacey's leg and the taller girl stumbled back. Madison tried to restrain Lacey and Velvet who got rid of almost all the dried blood on her face tried to stop Angelina. Both didn't succeed in their mission.

Angelina took Lacey by her throat and pushed her against the lockers. "Don't you dare to lay a finger on her ever again." She whispered menacingly.

Lacey spat in her face to which Angelina loosened her grip. Lacey took the opportunity to switch places. To all the movement one of the lockers flew open. Lacey was distracted for a half second and Angelina took the opportunity to smash Lacey's head against the lockers.

Angelina was about to turn around and check if Velvet was okay when Lacey pulled her back and grasped her arm.

What the hell was she planning? Angelina wasn't paying much attention to her, she tried to deliver a few punches, which she missed. Lacey stopped Angelina's arm from hitting her in the face and put it in the opened locker smashing it closed to re-open it a second later and re-smash it against Angelina's arm over and over.

Angelina felt as if her arm was broken. Madison came up behind Lacey and successfully stopped her by pulling her away and holding her still.

"Are you okay?" Velvet asked Angelina worried. If this was any other moment Angelina would have been exhilarated by Velvet checking up on her but the pain was really excruciating.

"I'm fine." Angelina mumbled out. Lacey almost growled out in anger. That woman was really impossible, did she really think that now Angelina was aware of what was going on she would ever get the chance to touch Velvet again?

Madison was saying something to Lacey, Angelina couldn't hear what as seen that they were standing too far away.

Velvet touched Angelina's arm where the locker had been slammed on. Angelina hissed out in pain to which Velvet quickly let go and stepped away.

"Wait, it just hurts." Angelina explained to the other woman. Velvet nodded her head once and then turned to Madison and Lacey. Madison was now standing in front of Lacey saying something about Velvet going home with her that night.

Angelina was glad to hear that Velvet wouldn't go back home with Lacey Von Slut. This was not the end of it, Lacey would be very sorry she ever came into Velvet's life.

"Whatever." Lacey hissed to Madison before giving Angelina a glare and leaving.

After Lacey left Madison turned to Angelina and Velvet. "Look Vel-vel you know I love you and you're one of my best friends and it's not that I don't want you with me but it's better if you go with Angelina, you two have some things to discuss." Madison didn't even give them the time to come up with a reply because she had already taken her bag and was out of the room.

Angelina had never seen this one coming, was she supposed to take Velvet to her hotel and share her bed with her? Was Madison serious? Angelina had gone with a small room as seen as she thought she would be alone, only a bed and a TV with a shower and a toilet of course.

Velvet turned to her, all kind of questions in her eyes. Angelina knew that look because it wasn't the first time Velvet give it to her. The look of what are we going to do, what does this mean?

"Take your bag or purse and we'll leave." Angelina said clearing her throat. Velvet didn't move from her spot, her eyes on Angelina's arm. "It's turning blue, you have to see a doctor, I think he's still here, one of the guys got injured in his match and they called one, come on if we hurry we'll catch him." Velvet said already leaving the room.

Angelina had no other option than to follow.

"You tore your bicep, well partially tore, you'll be out of action for a couple of weeks." The doctor said to Angelina.

Angelina groaned in frustration, now she couldn't even compete anymore, could this day turn out to be any worse?

After they left the doctor they went to the parking lot Angelina stopping by the lockers a minute to take her purse out.

The ride to the hotel was one filled with a semi-awkward silence. Angelina hoped they would reach their destination soon.

"I'm sorry I've acted like a bitch these last couple of months." Velvet said, her eyes cast to the floor. Angelina wasn't sure on how she should reply. "You don't have to say anything." Velvet continued almost like reading Angelina's mind.

Angelina nodded her head, there was so much she wanted to say, she wanted to reassure Velvet that they were okay and at the same time she also wanted to scream at Velvet for being an idiot but she held it all in, like she had been doing a lot lately.

They finally reached their destination. Angelina got out as first with velvet following behind her. Angelina had so many things to ask the other woman, but how was she going to start?

When they arrived in Angelina's hotel room velvet quickly said she was going to take a shower. Angelina changed in her pajamas and sat on the bed waiting for Velvet.

When she heard the door of the bathroom opening she turned her head and saw Velvet draped in a towel which barely covered her legs, Angelina felt she was getting wet from just looking at the blonde.

"Do you maybe have some clothes I can sleep in? I only have some spare clothes for tomorrow." Velvet asked biting her bottom lip. Angelina only nodded her head being unable to do anything else at that moment.

She quickly turned around to search for some shorts and a t-shirt for her companion. Angelina found some old gray shorts and a white v-neck to hand to Velvet. Velvet took them and smiled before entering the bathroom once more.

Angelina blinked a couple of times and laid herself down on the bed, did that just really happen?

When Velvet came out again she was fully dressed and had her wet hair pulled back into a ponytail. Angelina almost whimpered out at the thought of not being able to touch the other woman.

Velvet walked over to the bed realizing that they would have to share it. She climbed in and tried to keep her distance which Angelina didn't like very much.

"Why are you still with her?" Angelina asked after it had been silent for quite a while. Velvet closed her eyes and sighed. She pondered the question.

"Lacey is...very manipulative, she knows what to say to make people listen." Velvet answered seeming not too sure on what she was saying.

"I really don't get you, you've let her play the part of the sweet innocent girl all along? When you whipped me or attacked me was it your idea or hers?" Angelina asked sitting up. Velvet sat up too. "Angelina please, just drop it." Velvet pleaded.

Velvet's answer infuriated Angelina. "She's assaulting you Velv! How can you let her do it?" Angelina wanted to make the other girl understand that she had to leave Lacey and as soon as possible, no one deserves to get assaulted.

Velvet fidgeted with the hem of the pillow. "She's not, I tripped and fell." Velvet obviously lied. Angelina couldn't believe it. A few moments ago she was sure Velvet was about to admit the whole thing and now she was denying everything.

"I've seen your face velvet, don't you dare lie to me, I've seen your bruised eye and and that new bruise forming on your jaw, you have a fucking cut lip. Don't you dare say that you just fucking tripped." Angelina gritted through her teeth. Velvet looked down. "Can't you just forget it, okay yeah she has a bad temper but deep inside she's really nice." Velvet answered.

Why in the world would she say that, of course she's not nice, she's one psycho bitch the only reason Velvet would say something like that would be because the words she told Lacey earlier that day were true.

"Do you love her?" Angelina asked cold still hoping the answer would be a no.

Velvet turned her whole body towards Angelina "I never stopped loving you." She said scooting closer to the other woman. Their lips were almost touching. Angelina needed a few seconds to process the words uttered by Velvet.

She still loves her? Angelina tried to fill the gap between them by inching her lips closer to Velvet's. Velvet tilted her head a bit to the side, just when their lips were about to touch Velvet turned her head so that Angelina's lips touched her cheek.

Angelina felt the disappointment of being turned down.

"I'm sorry, I love you but I can't." Velvet said in a torn voice. "I shouldn't be here." Velvet was about to get up but Angelina grabbed her and pulled her back. "Don't,it's okay." Velvet's body first tightened but relaxed a moment later.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I never would." Angelina whispered in Velvet's ear hoping the other girl wouldn't bring up the day Angelina returned to TNA. Velvet laid her head on Angelina's shoulder. "Why can't you just leave her Velv?" Angelina sighed out.

Velvet sighed too. "I told you she's manipulative." She answered. Angelina wanted to go and search for Lacey and give her another taste of her own medicine. Before Angelina could say that to the other girl tough Velvet grabbed her arm to which Angelina hissed out in pain.

"Sorry, it's just your arm is all blue now." Velvet said quickly letting go of Angelina's arm. Angelina held her arm close to her own body, afraid the other girl would touch it again. Yeah, Angelina faced some opponents as Awesome Kong, Tara and ODB but still she was scared of someone touching a stupid injury.

"Yeah that usually happens when you have a tore bicep Velvet, as a wrestler I thought you would have done your research." Angelina said mocking the other girl falling back in the old times. Velvet laughed and stuck her tongue out. They both laid back down on the bed under the covers.

Angelina kissed the other girl on the cheek and whispered goodnight.

**That was it for now please review. This will be my last update until half August, I'm sorry but I won't be able to use the internet before that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: I wanted to give my readers one more chapter before I left. Look at me writing when I should start packing :p**

Angelina woke up feeling a weight on her. She opened her eyes and saw Velvet half laying on top of her, with her head in the crook of her neck and one of her legs between her own. Angelina groaned due to that leg pressing against her center. Velvet shifted her leg and Angelina bit her tongue trying to hold her moan back.

A soft buzzing went through the room, the former knockouts champion looked at her cellphone on the nightstand but it wasn't hers ringing, then she saw Velvet's cell next to her own. Angelina threw a look on it to see who it was. When she saw that name she felt the anger of the night before rising again. Lacey, how did she dare to still call Velvet?

The blonde looked at the beautiful woman laying on top of her, she softly ran a hand through her hair and looked at her face. The bruises were still evident, how did Velvet get into this situation? Why didn't Madison help her or anyone else for that matter? How could Angelina herself not have seen it before?

Velvet started to stir, Angelina's hand probably woke her up, she quickly pulled it away and let it fall next to her on the bed. Velvet opened her eyes, first she seemed confused as to where she was. Then she looked up and saw Angelina's face,Velvet softly smiled at the other woman until she realized where her leg had been all this time.

The color disappeared from her face, she quickly turned away and mumbled out an apology. Angelina nodded and tried not to laugh, Velvet's face was hilarious. She turned at least three shades of red. "Don't laugh at me!" Velvet complained. At this moment it was impossible for Angelina to keep her laugh in. Velvet's mouth dropped before she slapped Angelina's arm. "I'm sorry, but your face Velv." The other blonde tried to explain still laughing.

Velvet started laughing too but at the same time she grabbed a pillow and hit Angelina in the face with it. Now it was Velvet's turn to laugh in amusement. Angelina then tackled the other woman. Sitting on top of her she started to tickle her. Velvet shook with laughter and begged Angelina to stop.

"Your arm, you're going to hurt yourself more! Than you already are!" Velvet exclaimed grabbing Angelina's hands and holding them still. Now that Velvet mentioned it Angelina's arm was really sore. "Sure, pull the injury card." She said rolling off Velvet smirking. Velvet laughed. "Well, it's true."

Angelina rolled on her side looking at the other woman, Velvet doing the same. She felt nauseous seeing all the bruises but it was still the most beautiful face she'd ever seen. Velvet made her fall really hard. Her gaze landed on Velvet's eyes, those beautiful brown eyes, then she gazed at her lips, oh what she'd give to be able to kiss them again.

"I've missed you, I really did. I know it didn't seem like it but I'm telling the truth." Velvet broke the silence that had fallen between them. Angelina placed her hand on her former partner's shoulder. "Why can't we just go back to the way it was?" She asked her. That's the only thing Angelina really wants, forget about all these months and just be together with Velvet again.

Velvet looked away. "I can't, I've told you." She answered in a broken voice. Angelina sighed in defeat, she had seen this coming. "We can take her together, you don't have to be scared baby, I'm with you." Velvet looked up when Angelina had called her baby. The other woman realized what she had said. "As much as I want to I've already told you we can't." Angelina didn't knew if Velvet realized she was breaking her heart again. "Is it okay if I'm going to take a shower?" Velvet asked getting up from the bed. Angelina nodded feeling unable to do anything else at the moment.

The former champion felt the bed shift which meant Velvet was done with her shower. She had kept her eyes closed the whole time in case velvet decided to come out in nothing but a towel again. "Ugh! It's so hot in here!" Angelina jumped hearing Velvet's voice so close to her left ear. "Are you trying to make me go deaf?" Angelina sarcastically asked looking at the other occupant of the bed.

Angelina's jaw dropped seeing Velvet wearing only a bra and blue hot pants, she wondered if she may have died and gone to heaven. Velvet's musical laughter reached Angelina's ears. "Maybe." She replied with a grin. Angelina chuckled and smiled at her, her smile soon turning into a frown because of her aching arm. "What is it?" Velvet asked sitting up immediately.

"Nothing, only my arm hurting like a bitch." Velvet nodded her head in understanding. Angelina let her eyes roam Velvet's body. She looked so fucking hot in only a bra and hot pants, Angelina was aching to touch her luscious body. "Like what you see?"

Did Velvet just say what Angelina thought she had said? She looked up at Velvet's face, which had a shit eating grin plastered on it. Velvet told her she couldn't be with her a moment ago and now suddenly she was flirting with her. Saying that Angelina felt utterly confused. Was an understatement but Velvet was giving her a chance now so Angelina figured that the best she could do was take it with both hands and even feet if it was necessary.

"I sure do." Angelina told her in husky tone. Velvet's tongue came out of her mouth to lick her lips. Angelina was getting more and more turned on by the moment. One of Velvet's hands grabbed her non-injured arm and the other one snaked it's way around her neck, pulling her head closer to her own.

Their lips hungrily connected and they both moaned. Angelina grabbed Velvet's face pulling her closer than she already was. Velvet's tongue entered her mouth and they both battled for dominance like they had done so many times before. Angelina laid them both down on the bed, Velvet on top of her, their lips never disconnecting.

Angelina let her hands wander from Velvet's hair to her shoulders stopping a moment on her back and finally coming to a rest on her behind. Velvet grinded antagonisingly slow into her. One of Angelina's hands stayed on Velvet's behind and the other one was placed on her cheek. Angelina's hand slipped into Velvet's hot pants caressing her but cheeks.

Then suddenly Velvet pulled away and pushed herself off Angelina making the other woman shift and fall on the floor. Angelina hit the floor with her back. "What the fuck Velvet! Bipolar much?" Angelina yelled getting up and caressing her back. "Sorry I didn't mean to make you fall." Velvet said helping Angelina up.

Angelina wondered to herself what the hell was up with Velvet and if she really had a bipolar disorder.

"Velvet, maybe you don't realize this but you're confusing the hell out of me." Angelina told the other woman in an irritated tone. "You already said you didn't want..." Angelina started. "Couldn't be with me because of Lacey." She fixed her slip. Velvet didn't answer for a while. Angelina sat back on the bed and took Velvet's head in her lap caressing her hair. "Fuck Lacey." Velvet mumbled out before reconnecting her lips with Angelina's. Angelina reluctantly pulled away.

"Wait, Velvet you're confusing me." Angelina said with her hands held up in front of her. Velvet looked her straight into the eyes. "Lacey can try to be as manipulative as she wants, Angelina just forget what I've said before, I want to be with you and Lacey is not going to like it and she will try to drive us apart but we can take her together right?" Velvet finished her rambling with an insecure look. Angelina couldn't have been more happier.

"Yes, we can take her together." Angelina smiled, then her face turned serious. "She's not getting away with what she has done to you though."

Velvet merely nodded her head probably having figured out that when Angelina had something in her mind you couldn't get it out of there as hard as you tried. Velvet put her head in Angelina's lap again. "Are you going back home now with your injury?" Velvet asked out of nowhere.

Angelina pondered over the question. She hadn't really had the time to think about that but it seemed a good idea now that Velvet had mentioned it, she would have to search for some last chance tickets if there were any left of course. "Yeah I think I will." She answered the question.

Velvet muttered out a disappointed 'oh', or at least it seemed disappointed in Angelina's ears. She wondered if Velvet would want to go with her. Maybe it's too soon but then again how long have they known each other, years.

"Velv.." Velvet looked up hearing her name. "Do you maybe want to come with me to Canada?" Angelina said almost too fast to comprehend. Velvet's face lit up and a huge grin was plastered on it. "Yes, I'd love to!" She exclaimed and Angelina couldn't hold back a grin of her own.

**See you guys in August :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Short update cause today I know if I passed my year at school and if I didn't I won't be able to update in a long, long time.**

Angelina lost count of how many times she asked herself if Velvet would ever come out of the bathroom. They were at the airport after Angelina went to pick some of Velvets belongings up at the girl's place.

She went alone and left Velvet back at the hotel with Madison in case Lacey decided to show up. Things would be getting ugly then and Angelina didn't want Velvet to witness that another time.

Luckily for the fake blonde bimbo with no wrestling skills whatsoever, the house was empty and Angelina could pack everything in peace.

Angelina was pulled out of her little flashback by the doors of the bathrooms opening but once more it wasn't Velvet who came out.

The former knockouts champion wondered silently why 90% of the female population needed so much time in a bathroom, it's wasn't like they were going to a fancy restaurant, they were about to board a freaking plane.

Angelina got so fed up with waiting that she decide to get in there, grab Velvet by her hair and drag her to the airplane. When she was about to open the door Velvet finally came out.

"Took you long enough, now move that cute butt of yours or we'll miss the plane." Angelina said adding a squeeze to Velvet's butt. Velvet squealed and slapped Angelina's hand away. "There are people here, stop acting like an ass." Velvet warned the other woman playfully. Angelina mature as she is stuck her tongue out.

Boarded the plane the New Yorker was fast asleep. Angelina also felt tired, she glanced at Velvet next to her and saw her peaceful face. For a moment Angelina felt as if everything was right in the world but only for a moment because images of Lacey soon came back into her mind.

As much as she had wanted to Angelina hadn't slept a minute of the ride. A loud voice told the passengers to fasten their seat belts during the landing. Angelina found it was time to wake Velvet up.

Angelina hadn't forgotten about Velvet's grumpy mood when she wakes up. Before they had slept together Angelina was sure no one could could reach her level of bitchiness when she woke up then she woke up next to Velvet and it was as if the end of the world would come when they both awakened and hadn't slept enough.

Angelina shook Velvet's shoulder lightly, the blonde only turned her head to the other side. "Velvet." Angelina whispered trying to get a reaction from her. It didn't work either.

Angelina decided to poke Velvet in the ribs, not too hard of course, Velvet's eyes opened and she angrily pushed Angelina's hand away. "Stop." She added firmly.

"We're about to land." Angelina said pointing to the little window where the airport could already be seen. Because of TNA Angelina has been forced to take lots of flights over the years but she never stopped admiring the scenery before her when a plane is landing.

The plane landed right on time even 15 minutes too early. Angelina called a taxi to bring her and Velvet back to her home.

After having payed the taxi driver Angelina took her and Velvet's luggage and brought them inside but not without Velvet's complaining that Angelina didn't have to do everything alone and that she could also help which Angelina ignored.

The whole afternoon was spent unpacking and getting settled into the house, when they were done it was already past eight. "Come on Velv, let's go grab something to eat." Angelina said motioning her hand towards the door.

Velvet didn't move a finger from her spot on the couch. "Nooo, can't we just order something?" She complained. Angelina laughed looking at her partner's face. Velvet stuck her bottom lip out knowing that Angelina couldn't resist to that.

"Fine you lazy ass, how about Chinese?" Angelina did in fact give in to Velvet who showed her victory by holding her fist up in the air. "Okay." Was Velvet's short reply.

Angelina called and ordered them some food that would be delivered later. Velvet laid down on the couch and closed her eyes when Angelina threw herself on her. "Don't act as if your tired Velv, you didn't do anything today, you let me do everything." Velvet's eyes shot open in anger. "I offered you help and you declined, don't put the blame on me!" She defended herself.

Angelina burst out in laughter. "I'm just kidding Velv." She said after her laughter had subsided. Velvet looked angry at her. "I hate you." She said not really convincing. Angelina smiled down at the other girl. "No, you love me." Velvet's eyes softened after Angelina said that. "Yes, I do." She replied before kissing the former champion.

Angelina gladly responded and deepened the kiss by slowly running her tongue over Velvet's bottom lip, Velvet opened her mouth a bit and allowed Angelina's tongue in.

Angelina pulled back and Velvet looked at her confused. "If we continue I'm not going to be able to stop myself." Angelina explained. "I didn't ask you to stop." Velvet replied pulling Angelina's head down and bringing their lips back together. Angelina almost gave in but pulled back again.

"Food is going to be here soon." She said this time. "Fine, but this isn't over." Velvet answered winking and Angelina blushed a soft shade of red.

Not much later the Chinese had arrived and after eating the two girls sat in front of the T.V but not really watching what was on, more concentrating on each other.

Angelina was sprawled on top of Velvet who had her arms around the other girl's neck, Angelina's hands were settled each on one side of Velvet's head. Their lips were connected as if there was no tomorrow.

Velvet suddenly pulled away. "Bedroom?" Came the short question. Angelina smiled and nodded her head.


	7. Chapter 7

Velvet and Angelina were both laying in bed, Velvet already asleep and Angelina still awake thinking about all that had occurred these last months.

Angelina was still angry at herself for not noticing there was something wrong with Velvet before, Lacey had seemed weird to her since that first moment she had met her.

The way Lacey had looked at Angelina, the weeks following when Lacey always had that weird smirk plastered on her face whenever they saw each other and Velvet's almost pleading looks.

Angelina felt stupid for not having noticed anything before.

Velvet turned around in her sleep which caused Angelina to lose her train of thoughts. The former placed her head on the latter's chest. Angelina smiled running a hand through Velvet's hair. It didn't take long before she also fell asleep.

Angelina woke up when she felt something or rather someone placing a trail of kisses on her face. Angelina opened one eye to see Velvet sitting on top of her with a smile on her face.

"Good morning." She whispered kissing Angelina's lips who mumbled out a morning. " How late is it babe?" Angelina asked yawning. Velvet took a look at her cellphone on the nightstand "9.30a.m."

"What in the world makes you think I'm gonna get up that early?" Angelina asked turning on her side causing Velvet to fall off her and land on her own side of the bed.

"Angel, I'm bored!" Velvet practically yelled in her ear. Angelina ignored the other girl and putt her pillow over her head so Velvet's voice couldn't be heard anymore.

It seemed to work cause Velvet laid back down and closed her eyes.

As much as Angelina was enjoying that little moment of silence, she knew something was up with Velvet, it's impossible for the other girl to keep quiet too long.

Angelina turned her head to Velvet. "What is it?" She asked the other girl who was staring intently at the ceiling.

Velvet blinked once or twice before turning on her side so she could face Angelina.

"I was thinking." She answered running her hand suggestively up and down Angelina's upper thigh. Angelina was getting distracted by the motion of Velvet's hand. Velvet started sucking on Angelina's pulse point.

Angelina was about to get carried away. "Stop."

The former knockout-champion was surprised she actually had the strength to tell Velvet to stop. Velvet didn't listen though now she passes from sucking to biting. Angelina pushed Velvet from her by her shoulders.

"I know what you're trying to do and it's not working, what's going on?" Angelina asked getting seriously worried now.

Velvet sighed before returning on her side of the bed. She placed her arms around her knees and laid her head on top of them.

"I was thinking about this whole situation with Lacey." Velvet whispered out. Angelina was afraid it had something to do with that.

"Angel, we can't do anything to her, we don't have any proofs." Velvet continued. Angelina closed her eyes in thought. "What about you're bruises?" Angelina asked knowing they wouldn't be of any use but she had to hear it from someone else's mouth.

"I'm a pro wrestler, it's normal I'm bruised." Velvet said sighing.

Legally there wasn't really anything they could do to Lacey. Angelina really wanted to give that bitch the beating of her life.

"I'm gonna kill her." Angelina said sharing her thoughts out loud. Velvet turned on her side. "No, you're not." She said pulling Angelina closer to her.

"Now that I finally have you again, I'm not gonna lose you to prison." Velvet said seriously.

Angelina couldn't help but laugh. "Lose me to prison? Velv, there's something...weird about that sentence isn't it?" Angelina said still laughing. Velvet replied with a shut up but Angelina saw she was smiling.

"What do you want to do today?" Angelina asked changing topic. Velvet thought for a moment before she turned completely towards Angelina. "We could visit your parents. I love them."

"Velvet..." Angelina started unsure on how to tell velvet her parents had no idea about their relationship or Angelina's interest in women.

"They don't know, do they?" Velvet asked Angelina running her hand through the other woman's hair, something both of them had been doing frequently lately.

Angelina shook her head. "They don't." Velvet smiled softly. "Maybe we can tell them then." She said.

Angelina couldn't believe what she was hearing, until a couple of months ago Velvet didn't want anyone to know about them and now she was so eager to tell Angelina's parents.

"No!" Angelina exclaimed harder than she intended. Velvet flinched at Angelina's harsh tone and retreated her hand.

"Sorry." She mumbled. Angelina got up from her bed and started getting dressed. The whole time velvet followed her with her eyes.

"Are...are you ashamed of us?" Velvet asked in a small voice.

Angelina stopped putting one of her shoes on and turned to Velvet who didn't make any eye contact.

"Are you serious? I am ashamed of us?" Angelina was losing her temper, she couldn't believe velvet had dared to even think something like that when she herself had made it clear no one should know.

_Two months following their first night together Angelina and Velvet had some free time which they __decided to spend together at Velvet's house._

_The two knockouts were cuddling on Velvet's couch. "I love you so much Angel." Velvet said pulling Angelina closer to her by her neck and softly kissing her lips. "I love you too." Angelina replied kissing Velvet again._

_Velvet pulled back and laid down on the couch. "I'm so glad TNA is finally giving us some time off." Angelina replied with a nod._

"_Velvet." Angelina said after they had both been quiet for more than ten minutes. "Hmm?" The other knockout replied too tired to actually open her mouth._

"_When are we going to tell people?" Angelina really wanted others to know so they could stop being so sneaky all the time._

_Velvet suddenly sat up and opened her eyes. "We're not." She said firmly._

_Angelina was confused about Velvet's answer. "Why not, we've been dating for two months now, I love you and you love me so what's the big deal."_

_Velvet had this weird look. "I'm not planning to come out anytime soon Angelina, I'm __**not **__ready."_

_Angelina was hurt by Velvet's statement but she didn't want the other woman to be angry at her so she dropped it._

Angelina had wanted to tell people back then, she still wanted it now but when she said people she never meant her parents.

Velvet hadn't even broken up with Lacey yet and she wanted to tell Angelina's parents of all people.

"How can you say that? You were the one who wanted to keep us a secret and now I'm ashamed of us? If there's someone who was or maybe still is ashamed it's you!" Angelina said angrily stomping out of the room leaving a sad and hurt Velvet alone.

**A.N: Thank you for reading and please review :) Thank you also to the anonymous reviewers cause I can't send you a p.m so I'll thank you here.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: Last chapter, I hope you enjoy it and I know it's kind of rushed but 3 stories is too much for me and I hardly have time to write but I hope you enjoyed it. I love all my readers and reviewers **

Angelina had been sitting on the couch for at least an hour when Velvet came down the stairs.

"Yes, I was ashamed of us." Velvet said standing in front of Angelina.

Angelina wasn't surprised, she had known since the start of their relationship. Velvet didn't really hide that fact.

"Velvet, I don't wan.."

"No, you shut up and let me talk." Velvet angrily said pointing a finger at Angelina. The girl was shocked, she had never heard the other woman speak like that to anyone, let alone her.

"I was ashamed like I said before but after you left I realized how important you were to me." Velvet stopped, thinking of how to continue.

"I told Madison."

"You what?" Angelina practically screeched. Velvet rolled her eyes.

"She said she kind of knew already and that she was okay with it." Angelina gave Velvet an incredulous look, the evening she came back and saw Madison, it didn't look like she was okay with the two of them.

"Then Lacey came, she seemed nice the first week but after that…" Velvet stopped again, Lacey was a sore topic for her.

Angelina waited for Velvet to continue.

"She…she has influence in that company, a lot of influence."

"What do you mean Velvet?" Angelina asked.

"Exactly what I'm saying Angelina! She has influence in the company." Velvet angrily replied as seen as Angelina refused to understand what she wanted to say.

"At first she was nice and sweet, it was obvious she had this crush on me, when I refused her advances she just…I don't know flipped?"

"She would have gotten me fired if I didn't start dating her." Velvet sighed and sat on the couch next to Angelina who turned her head to look at her.

"Then when I refused to hold her hand or kiss her or whatever she would start beating me and I couldn't ask for help cause she would have turned the story her way and I would have been fired."

"Velvet you can't just assume everyone would believe her, they've seen her backstage haven't they? The way she treats the staff, it wouldn't have been hard to believe you." Angelina told her.

She hated to see Velvet suffer and she didn't want to think back to the way Lacey treated her.

"No Angelina, like I said before she has influence I would have lost my job and you know that's all I have." Velvet sadly replied.

Angelina wrapped Velvet in a hug. "I love you and no one is going to make you suffer like that again, not when I'm around." Angelina sincerely told her. Velvet smiled.

Angelina closed her eyes and let herself fall back into the sofa.

"Hey, I'm sorry about pushing you about telling your parents. We can wait, I'm sorry." Velvet said suddenly.

Angelina thought about it for a moment. Her parents were loving people, they only wanted their daughter's happiness. Maybe it would be a good thing to tell them.

"No, let's do it." Velvet looked up at her face, Angelina smiled. "Let's do it, let's tell them."

The day after their fight Angelina and Velvet had spent the majority of the day at home, only in the evening they started to get dressed to meet for dinner at Angelina's parent's home.

"Velvet, will you please come out of the bathroom? There are other people waiting too." Angelina said while knocking on the door and by other people she meant herself of course.

"Patience, Angel!" Velvet half yelled.

Angelina sighed and waited until Velvet was ready.

Then the door finally opened, Angelina was so relieved that she could finally get ready that at first she didn't even notice Velvet.

Then when she was about to close the door her eyes landed on her girlfriend. Velvet was wearing her hair loose and had a beautiful black dress on and just the right amount of make-up.

Angelina's jaw literally dropped at the site of Velvet. "You look…stunning." She said. "Thanks." Velvet replied smiling.

Not long after they were on their way to Angelina's old home where her parents still lived.

The ride was set in a comfortable silence.

Angelina was slightly nervous about telling her parents about her relationship with Velvet but she knew her parents had always been supportive of her.

Angelina parked her car in the driveway and walked hand in hand with Velvet to the front door.

She let go of Velvet's hand and knocked on the door. An instant later the door opened to reveal Angelina's mom with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey mom." Angelina greeted her with a hug.

Angelina had missed her parents a lot. Because of her hectic schedule she hadn't seen her parents in a while.

"Velvet, I'm so happy to see you again." Angelina's mom turned towards Velvet and took her in a hug.

Angelina had already gone inside to greet her dad.

"Dinner will be ready in a minute." Angelina's mother Christine said.

After a quick catching up with between them all dinner was ready and they were all sitting at the table.

Christine had always been a great cook. After they were done eating they were still sitting at the table talking about the girls' career.

After some time silence had fallen at the table. Velvet looked at Angelina.

Angelina knew Velvet was silently asking her to tell her parents about them. Angelina knew it was the moment to tell them.

"Mom, dad, I..we have to tell you something." At first they both looked worried but after Angelina had finished her sentence both her parents started to smile.

Angelina took Velvet's hand in hers under the table. "Velvet and I are dating." She said feeling nervous about her parents reaction.

Her mom was the first to talk. "Well it was about time you told us don't you think?" She said smiling at them.

"It is kind of obvious." Her dad continued also smiling.

Angelina looked at Velvet with a smile. She was so glad they had her parents' approval.

The rest of their little vacation was spent shopping and just spending time together.

Unfortunately it was time to go back to work.

Velvet and Angelina were in a hotel room getting ready for that night. They both had a backstage segment too shoot.

Velvet was looking into the mirror with a worried look on her face. Angelina also came into the bathroom to check her make-up.

She immediately noticed her girlfriend's worried face.

"Baby, what's going on?" She asked looking into Velvet's eyes.

Velvet sighed. "I'm just worried about what Lacey is going to do." She answered.

Angelina smiled and hugged her. "You don't need to worry about her anymore, I'll take care of it." She whispered.

That night while Velvet was filming her segment Angelina went to search for Lacey, she found her snapping to a camera man like usual.

"Hey!"

Lacey turned around and rolled her eyes when she saw Angelina coming her way.

"What?" Lacey asked crossing her arms. "Came for another beating?" She said smirking.

Angelina smiled. "If I was you I would go to Dixie and ask for a release right now."

Lacey laughed. "Why should I do that?" She asked smirking after her laughter had subsided.

"Because I have proof of what you did to Velvet." Angelina smirked.

Lacey's face suddenly turned serious. "That's impossible." She said but Angelina could hear the that Lacey wasn't sure and that was what she was hoping for.

Of course she had no proof of what Lacey did but if she could solve this the easy way she would do it. Lacey would be punished for what she did but in a future.

"Resign today or you're going to jail." Angelina simply said before walking away.

When she and Velvet went back to the hotel Angelina decided to take a shower.

She was getting ready for bed when she heard Velvet sounding excited about something.

Angelina hoped it was the news of Lacey leaving the company. She didn't knew what she had to do if the bitch hadn't decided to leave.

When she opened the door the first thing she saw was Velvet laying on the bed with a huge smile. "What did you do?" She asked Angelina smiling?

Angelina gave her a confused look.

"You said you would take care of Lacey and now she left, you're not gonna tell me you have nothing to do with this."

Angelina smiled. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She said climbing in bed with her girlfriend.

Everything was right at that moment, she had a girlfriend she loved, a great job and loving parents. Everything was right.


End file.
